


Broken

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt from BrokenBookAddictPairing: ReverseSnowSnowells Kisses prompt29."Kissing tears from the other’s face."
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> Fair warning, this is a little more angsty than I usually write. I don't generally whump either of my bbs like this but don't worry, it's all going to be okay. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

Caitlin woke, feeling like spikes were driving into her side with every breath. She gasped, instinctively touching the bandages wrapped around her torso.

"You're awake."

Even distorted, relief was clear in his voice. She saw the red eyes first in the darkest corner of her bedroom before the man in the yellow suit melted out of the shadows.

"What happened?" she asked, groaning as she tried to sit.

He was next to her in an instant, his hands momentarily dancing in the air over her, clearly not sure where he could touch her without causing more pain. She held out her hands and he used them to gingerly help her to a seated position. He quickly rearranged the pillows and then carefully eased her back against them.

"There was a bomb," he said, once she was settled. "You wouldn't go to a hospital so you had them patch you up at S.T.A.R. Labs, then you wanted to come home."

"The others in the warehouse," she said, her memory hazily returning. "A lot of people were in there."

"Oh, don't worry, _the Flash_ got them out," he sneered, pacing the length of the room. "He got the civilians out and left you. He _left you!_ "

"That's what he was supposed to do," she said, trying to sound calm and reasonable. It was hard when it felt like she'd been beaten with a baseball bat and then had a building dropped on her for good measure. "You know we all agreed that we save the civilians first, then ourselves."

Red lightning skittered over him, anger pulsing in a visible wave. "He. Left. You."

"Harrison," she said but now he was pacing fast enough he was a blur.

Then he stopped at the foot of her bed. "The meta who did this? I'm going to kill him. I'm going to go back and kill fifty generations of his ancestors. I'm going to slowly tear them to pieces."

"Harrison," she repeated more firmly but he was pacing again, red lightning looping back on itself over and over again. She took a deeper breath, knowing it was going to hurt, but doing it anyway. "Eobard!"

That stopped him. She breathed in shallow pants, trying to fight through the waves of agony. Her ribs didn't actually feel broken as far as she could tell, but they were definitely severely bruised. 

She gestured for him to come to her and he was kneeling beside the bed in a blink. She put her hand on his shoulder but the vibration, usually something she quite enjoyed under other circumstances, rattled along her arm. "Stop hiding," she huffed.

He let the distortion drop, the red glow fading from his eyes, but he looked away. She didn't know why until she touched his mask, indicating she wanted him to take that off as well.

When he pulled it back, unmistakable wetness was on his face. "I thought you were dead," he said, the words so tight he could barely get them out. "I thought…"

"Oh," she said softly and tugged on him until he moved so she could reach him easily.

"I thought…" he tried again but his voice cracked.

"I'm here," she said, stroking his hair and kissing the dampness running from his cheekbones to his jaw. "I'm all right."

He fisted his hands into the pillows on either side of her, arms and body close to hers, holding her without making physical contact. She kept up the steady murmur of comforting words, kissing away the tears that continued to fall, as if he were the one who had been injured. Had had his heart broken into inconsolable pieces, sharp as glass and tearing their way out of him.

No one would've guessed, not even her, that the Reverse Flash could cry like that. Could feel so deeply. It was okay, though, she would keep it a secret. She already kept a lot of his secrets. She could keep one more.


End file.
